


No Accident

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Accident

**Title:** No Accident  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/)'s prompt #36: Accidents Will Happen  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Sexual content  
 **A/N:** There are no accidents where Malfoy is concerned.  
 **Beta:** The Shashchat girls  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Accident

~

Harry, assuming the other Quidditch players were gone, entered the communal shower. He was wrong.

Blinking steam out of his eyes, he spotted Malfoy, wanking.

Harry must have made a noise, because Malfoy looked up and straight into Harry’s eyes. Licking his lower lip, Malfoy smiled and came.

Harry’s mouth fell open.

“Oops,” Malfoy purred, coaxing the last drops of spunk from his cock. “Accidents will happen.”

“You...you’re wanking!” Harry sputtered. “That’s no accident!”

Malfoy smirked. “Well spotted, Potter. Care to join me?” Malfoy eyed Harry up and down.

Harry grinned. “All right. Shame to waste a good shower.”

~


End file.
